A Songfic: Wide Awake
This is my first songfic so PLEASE I BEG YOU do not laugh if it is horrificly bad. If so, I'll just delete it. This is one about Hollyleaf. Original lyrics/music: Katy Perry. Words in italics are song words. Yeah, I was in the dark, '' ''I was falling hard, with an Open heart I'm wide awake Hollypaw listened as Jaypaw whispered to her: We are the three, we can achieve anything. We are the most powerful cats ever known to the Clans, How did I read the stars so wrong? And now its clear to me, that Everything you see Aint always what it seems'' I'm wide awake. 'Hollyleaf, Hollyleaf!' Hollyleaf looked down at her Clan as they chanted her name. She was the begining of the greatest force ever. No one could deny her, stand up to her. Because she had her powers. Yeah, I was dreaming for so long. Wish I knew then, wouldn't know now Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts and you need it so sweet Till I woke up on, on the concrete What are my powers? Hollyleaf thought. She wasn't like Lionblaze or Jayfeather, they had found theirs. But what are mine? She remembered Sol's words: That's what absolute power is. Falling from cloud nine, Crashing from the highs I'm letting go tonight Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine Hollyleaf stared in terror at Ashfur leaning menacingly over Squirrelflight. 'Do not lay a paw on her,' she warned. Her words came out as a whisper, no one heard them. Not losing any sleep, '' ''I picked up every piece And landed on my feet I'm wide awake. 'You menace!' Hollyleaf growled and launched herself at Ashfur. He was unaware, and she quickly sliced his throat. She felt no satisfaction, only guilt. Now she knew: she wasn't one of the three. Need nothing to complete myself, no Yeah, I am born again, out of the lion's den, I don't have to pretend, but it's too late The story's over now, the end. It was the perfect time. Now. At the gathering. She stood up, blind to the fact that she was being rude. 'I hate you Leafpool!' she yowled. 'You and Crowfeather are our parents! Don't you know? Don't you CARE?' ''Wish I knew then, w'ouldn't know now''' ''Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts and you need it so sweet Till I woke up on, on the concrete. She ran blindly towards the tunnels. She could hear Lionblaze and Jayfeather's pawsteps behind her, but she didn't stop. Anger urged her paws forward, hatred pulsing through her veins. Falling from cloud nine, Crashing from the highs I'm letting go tonight Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine The tunnels encased her in an soily clasp.Hollyleaf tried to escape, but she couldn't. What had she done? The passage ahead was still there. She heard her littermates greiving outside. She was trapped. Thunder rumbling, castles crumbling I am trying to hold on God knows that I tried, seeing the bright side I'm not blind any more Hollyleaf heard voices. It was two cats, both young and scared. She peered round the corner. There they were, arguing. A small purr slipped out of her throat. They reminded her of when she was an apprentice. An apprentice. The thought made her long to know how the Clans were now. You can't turn back now, she reminded herself. Falling from cloud nine Crashing from the highs You know I'm letting go tonight Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine Hollyleaf fought and fought till her paws ached. She had returned, she was part of the Clans once more. Hawkfrost, Snowtuft and Thistleclaw were all on her. 'Run,' she hissed to Ivypool. Then she let the cats slice her open. She smiled. 'Goodbye,' she whispered to her mother and father. 'I love you both.' She let the dark wash over her as she fell into a deep sleep. I'm wide awake. Did you like that attempt? Do you want more? Comment and let me know! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Helloitsmeguys' Fanfics